In one example of an environment where the present invention would be an improvement, the modern work station of an office contains an assortment of electrically operated hardware each requiring one or more separate connections to electrical, and telecommunication outlets, including computer network or internet outlets. Such outlets may not be conveniently located in relation the work station, requiring that the electrical cords inconveniently extend along the surface of the floor between the equipment and the outlet. Such cords, then, can become an inconvenience and a potential hazard to those walking near the work station. Additionally they may become accidentally detached from the outlet resulting in inconvenience to the user and possible loss of data. Consequently there exists a need for an improved service box which may be flush-mounted into a floor to provide unobtrusive access to electrical and/or telecommunication outlets in the box, while with respect to creating new hazards by reason of the service box lid being open.
In the prior art applicant is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,041 which issued to Almond on Dec. 30, 2003 for a telecommunication and electrical service box mounting in a floor, in which he discloses a service box for mounting in a floor, wherein the box includes a rigid container having a lid covering an upper opening into the container. A handle is disclosed which is rigidly mounted to the lid at a mid-point of the side opposite to a hinge mounting to the service box. The handle is lifted so as to pivot upwardly from the lid thereby exposing an aperture in the lid through which cables are passed. The under-surface of the handle may be lined with a layer of foam rubber or other resilient material to inhibit abrading or crimping of the cables passed through the aperture.
In the prior art, applicant is also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,476 which issued to Zeliff et al for an Electrical Connection Box used in conjunction with raised floors. Zeliff et al provide an electrical connector box adapted to be used in connection with a raised floor concept wherein a plurality of rectangular openings are formed in the raised floor and the electrical connector box lowered into engagement with a frame in the openings and into the space between the raised floor and a main floor. A hinge top plate is provided for access to the interior of the electrical connector box. Finger-like openings in the top plate provide access to the electrical connector box when the top plate is closed so that wires, etc can be connected to various types of electrical equipment. The fingers may be pivoted inwardly into the electrical connector box so as to provide access to the connector terminals. The top plate is provided with a hinge structure capable of permitting hinge movement between a vertical open position and a closed position lying flush on flanges which over lap the raised floor.